


You Are Lovely (I Love You)

by rydellon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Oaths & Vows, Trans Male Character, Weddings, i used my country's school system and way of writing names sorry korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Mark has loved his boyfriend for a long time, loved him from primary to university and beyond, and—“—I will continue loving you for the rest of my life, through every hardship and bad time. I swear to love you, Jackson Wang.”





	You Are Lovely (I Love You)

Mark loves his boyfriend.

 

He has loved his boyfriend for a long time, and can’t imagine not loving him in the future.

 

Mark thinks he first fell in love with Jackson in third grade.

 

Jackson, a young, fiery second-grader at the time, with pink dresses covered in stains and missing a few teeth on the side of his mouth, who went by the name Jacqueline and had short hair with pink bows in it.

 

Mark gazed at her and watched as she kicked a fellow second grader in the dick when he said that she was a girl and couldn’t play with them.

 

Third grade Mark couldn’t put a name to the feeling, but fifth grade Mark seemed to have no problem.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god I think I’m in love,” Mark whined to the people he was sitting with at first recess that day.

 

Yoongi, Taemin, Kyungsoo, Hoseok (Hoseok S. the one in his grade), Minhyuk, and Kihyun (who he was sitting with at lunch) laughed at him as he watched Jacqueline and her ball caps, t-shirts, and basketball shorts laugh with Namjoon, Hoseok (Hoseok J, the one a grade lower than him), Jinyoung, Jaebum, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Jongin, Sehun and Myungjun as she told a loud joke.

 

“Look,” said Taemin, whose primary group of friends were all in or out middle school already, “I know a bit about love and you are 100% in love with Jacqueline. no doubt.”

 

“Taemin, just because Jonghyun-hyung and Jinki-hyung are already in high school doesn’t make you a love expert,” Yoongi quipped, shoving another mouthful of rice in his mouth.

 

“Leave him alone Yoongi, if he says he’s in love he’s in love,” said Minhyuk, passing his fruit gummies to Kyungsoo, who snatched them and ripped open the package, shoving them in his mouth and smiling softly.

 

“Even if he’s in love with Jacqueline Wang of all people,” said Kihyun, taking a bite of his chicken nugget.

 

“What’s wrong with Jacqueline?” asked Mark, tearing his eyes away from the table of fourth graders to look at Kihyun.

 

“I don’t know she’s…weird. She never hangs out with girls,” Kihyun said.

 

“You never hang out with girls either,” says Hoseok.

 

“Yeah,” Kihyun argued, “but I’m a guy.”

 

“Well, maybe she doesn’t want to be friends with girls,” said Taemin, taking one of Kihyun’s chicken nuggets.

 

“That’s true,” Kihyun snatched at the chicken nugget but Taemin licked it and Kihyun scrunched his nose in disgust, pulling his hand back.

 

The subject was left alone after that, Yoongi, Kihyun, and Kyungsoo starting up a conversation about how weird cooking is and how unfair it is that Kyungsoo never gets any snacks, and Mark went back to his observation of the fourth graders, Jacqueline and Namjoon engaged in a riveting conversation.

 

* * *

 

Eighth grade Mark also had opinions on Jacqueline.

 

“Jaebum, seriously, she’s so cute,” Mark rolled over on his bed, facing the younger.

 

“We need to finish our homework Mark,” Jaebum said, picking his pencil up again and snatching their math homework from under Mark’s leg.

 

“You were in her grade once Jaebum, what’s she like?”

 

“She’s loud, and I only hung out with her because Jinyoung hung out with her,” Jaebum said, scribbling the answer to a math problem on his paper.

 

(He got it wrong, but Mark wasn’t about to tell Jaebum that he was 0.1 off)

 

“She sounds amazing,” Mark sighed, and Jaebum hugged his homework closer and frowned.

 

“Do your homework, Mark.”

 

“Just because you’re smart and skipped a grade doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.”

 

Mark grabbed his homework and started working on it, making Jaebum laugh.

 

* * *

 

When Mark was in twelfth grade a new grade eleven came to his school.

 

“Jackson…did you hear?” Mark heard the whispers in the hallways.

 

Jackson was a boy about Jacqueline's height with shockingly blonde hair and a loud, happy personality.

 

Mark wondered why Jaqueline wasn’t going to school anymore until one day in the cafeteria when Jackson was being loud.

 

“JACQUELINE WANG!” a teacher yelled, and Jackson, Jacqueline, flinched.

 

“It’s Jackson, sir,” Jackson said, and Namjoon put a hand on his arm.

 

The teacher, who had been at the school for a long time and was quite old, frowned at Jackson.

 

“Now Jacqueline, I don’t know why you insist by going by that name, but you need to quiet down.”

 

Jackson (Jacqueline??) flinched again and seemed to fold into himself and Mark realized what was going on, standing up and walking over to the table.

 

“Mark,” Jaebum warned, but Mark kept walking towards the teacher and Jackson.

 

“Hey, excuse me?” Mark said, and the teacher looked up.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, and the teacher smiled at him.

 

“Vice President Tuan, how nice to see you. Jacqueline was just making a lot of noise and I was telling her to settle down.”

 

Mark frowned and looked back at Jackson, who was clutching his arms to his chest and curling into Namjoon, who was looking at Mark warily.

 

“I’m sorry about whatever Jackson was doing, and I respect your decision to tell him to calm down, but if you were going to do it you should have at least used the right name and pronouns. You’re making him uncomfortable and causing a scene. Thank you for stepping in but I’m sure he can handle his own volume and himself all on his own.”

 

The teacher looked at Mark incredulously.

 

“Why do you also insist on calling her—“

 

“Him,” Mark said, turning away from the spluttering teacher to face Jackson and Namjoon.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked Jackson.

 

“Thank you, Mark,” Jackson murmured.

 

“They were in the wrong. I’m happy to support you in any way, Jackson.”

 

Jackson smiled widely and Mark felt his heart jump. He had always known he wasn’t exactly straight but his long-lasting crush on Jacqueline had always leaned him closer to women.

 

Now, looking at Jackson smiling widely at him, he realized it didn’t matter if he was straight or bisexual, he’ll always be attracted to Jackson.

 

* * *

 

When they start dating near the end of Mark’s high school career, Mark sees Jackson’s binder for the first time.

 

It looks a bit like a sports bra, Mark muses, but it goes up higher and compresses.

 

Mark looks up from the binder to look at Jackson’s face. His boyfriend looks slightly frozen in place, Mark having barged in his room unannounced.

 

Jackson rushes to grab a shirt and ends up throwing a loose tank top on, spitting out apologies at the speed of light.

 

“Oh my god Mark I am so sorry you had to see that what the fuck that was so embarrassing oh shit Mark I’m so so sorry—“

 

Mark cuts him off and walks into the room, slipping his hands under Jackson’s tank top and sliding them up his toned midriff, curving over the side of the binder and slipping over the smooth fabric, before coming back down and settling around his waist.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Mark says, looking Jackson in the eyes, “all of you.”

 

A flush travels up Jackson’s neck to his ears and his face, and he’s gaping, still looking Mark in the eyes.

 

He finally looks away and Mark giggles at how cute his boyfriend is.

 

“I have the cutest boyfriend,” Mark says, and Jackson pulls Marks hands off of his waist and laces their fingers, pressing a kiss to Mark’s lips.

 

Mark smiles into the kiss and thinks about how he got so lucky.

 

* * *

 

Second year college student Mark has a lot of habits of his boyfriend’s that he loves.

 

Jackson’s insistence to get high grades and get into the university Mark was going to, the way Jackson was so popular he ran for student council president and won despite not having a speech prepared ( _“some of you may know me as Mark’s boyfriend, but not many” that garnered a lot of laughs._ ), the way he worked his ass off as student council president to give the people what they want, and the way he took off his clothes during a fight, too-big sweaters being shed to show tank tops and ripped biceps.

 

Jackson was always a little self-conscious of his tank tops. The first time he took off his sweater to fight someone they asked about his binder and he got embarrassed.

 

He took to wearing t-shirts instead.

 

Unless they were alone.

 

Alone, in the apartment they were renting together near their university with Mark’s salary he earned from shifts at the record store a few blocks away from where they lived, and Jackson’s coffee shop job he’s had since Jinki opened the small shop in the middle of his business degree (with a minor in acting, he never forgot to tell anyone who asked).

 

Alone Jackson wore whatever he wanted to, Mark has seen his boyfriend in large sweatpants and one of his sweaters, basketball shorts and a wifebeater, boxers and his binder, straight out of the shower with no towel, completely naked.

 

Whatever his boyfriend was wearing, Mark knew he would always love him, and Jackson knew that too.

 

Even so, he still got slightly insecure.

 

“Can we leave it on?” Jackson asked, Mark’s hands on Jackson’s binder.

 

Mark frowned. The two were getting dressed for bed and Mark was about to pull the binder off. Jackson knew the repercussions of leaving the binder on for too long.

 

“Jacks, you know you can’t leave it on overnight, you’ll get bruised.” Mark smoothed the seam of the binder. “I need to pull it off.”

 

Jackson folded his hands over the front of the binder and tilted his head down.

 

Mark frowned again, pressing a kiss to the nape of Jackson’s neck, his boyfriend leaning away from him.

 

“Jackson? What’s wrong baby?” Mark asked, taking his hands off the binder and turning Jackson towards him.

 

“It’s just—it’s stupid, nevermind, I’ll take it off.”

 

Mark put his hands on Jackson’s, which were on the bottom of his binder.

 

His boyfriend still wasn’t looking at him.

 

“No, tell me what’s wrong Jackson.”

 

Jackson sighed and looked up at Mark, “look, I’m being stupid. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I’ll worry because it’s bothering you. I love you, Jackson, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Jackson frowned a bit, looking towards the wall and taking his hands off of his binder, placing them beside him. Mark let his hands drop to his sides.

 

“Just, wouldn’t you like to date an actual boy? Not a fake one.”

 

After dating for almost 2 years, Mark had been approached with this point before, but not to this extent.

 

Jackson seemed to be slowly retreating away from Mark, curling into himself and trying to hide his binder slightly.

 

All Mark wanted to do was touch his boyfriend, but he knew that’s not what Jackson needed at this exact moment.

 

“I’m not dating a fake boy,” Mark said, “I’m dating a beautiful boy who I love and who loves me. He’s real and probably one of the manliest people I’ve ever met. He’s been on T for a little while now and hasn’t been happier. He’s a real boy, to me, and I love him so much. Jackson.” at this, Mark cupped Jackson’s face, “You’re amazing and beautiful and I’m so, so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished in life and with your transition. You’ve always been a real boy and always will be. I love you so, so much.”

 

He pulled Jackson into a hug and the younger wrapped his arms around him tightly.

 

“Thank you, Mark,” he whispered, “I’m sorry you have to deal with this.”

 

“I love you, Jackson, I’ll deal with anything for you.”

 

Jackson let his boyfriend pull his binder off and he slipped on a large t-shirt, climbing into bed with Mark, the two falling asleep tangled up.

 

* * *

 

Mark thinks one of the hardest weeks he’s ever been through is the week where Jackson travelled to get top surgery.

 

He knew it was coming, both him, his boyfriend, and Jackson’s parents had been helping them save up for years.

 

But then Jackson actually left, and Mark was left alone in their apartment.

 

It was torture, getting the occasional text from Jackson for a whole week, but then he came home.

 

Mark basically glomped him, not letting his boyfriend of three (and a half) years enter the apartment before running his hands up and down the sides of his t-shirt, feeling the lack of binder there, and looking at Jackson in awe.

 

The smile on Jackson’s face was enough to light up Mark’s world for years.

 

“No binder,” Mark said, and Jackson smiled proudly.

 

“How does it feel?” Mark asked.

 

“I can breathe properly for the first time in forever. It feels so good Mark,” Jackson stepped inside and lay his suitcase down, pushing himself into Mark’s eyes again.

 

“I’m so happy,” he whispered into Mark’s sweater.

 

Mark wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend, feeling the younger start shaking.

 

“I’m so proud of you Jackson. you did so well, I’m so happy for you.”

 

Mark and Jackson stood there for a while, hugging and crying, this new change in their lives definitely for the better for both of them.

 

* * *

 

Mark, after Jackson’s top surgery, noticed a change in his boyfriend.

 

The younger was more confident in his body, going to the gym in tank tops and shirtless instead of in t-shirts, hugging Mark more, being more intimate.

 

Mark was so happy that his boyfriend was confident, and he was confident that he was falling more in love with Jackson every day if that was even possible.

 

Mark has loved his boyfriend for a long time, loved him from primary to university and beyond, and—

 

“—I will continue loving you for the rest of my life, through every hardship and bad time. I swear to love you, Jackson wang.”

 

There were tears running down Jackson’s face, and he let go of one of Mark’s hands to wipe them away. He smiled shakily at Mark and breathed in deeply.

 

“You may now kiss the groom,” said the officiator, and Jackson surged forward to plant a kiss on Mark’s lips.

 

Mark grabbed the back of Jackson’s head and dipped him down, kissing until they ran out of air and the wild applause died down (Mark thinks he heard someone in the crowd yell “get a room!”)

 

“How could I ever beat that?” Jackson asked, “that must have been over a thousand words. how long did it take to write?”

 

Mark gazed lovingly down at his ~~boyfriend fiancé~~ _husband_.

 

“However long it took, which wasn’t that long, it was so worth it, because I got to see you on this altar with me. I love you so much.”

 

The two were told to walk down the aisle and did so to the congratulations of their friends and family.

 

“I love you too Mark,” Jackson said.

 

Mark smiled widely and pulled his husband out of the church to the vehicle that was going to take them to the after party.

 

Mark has loved his husband for a long time, and doesn’t think he’ll ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN JULY OF 2018! big oof. special thanks once again to moorauders for helping me discover this again and re-kindling my love for it uwu aha.
> 
> i love the way i did actual research to find out what ages people were big rip. also i made jaebum a year younger than he actually is but whtvr.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!


End file.
